


Emergency Rescue Plan Alpha

by such_heights



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Kisslet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-13
Updated: 2009-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-03 20:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/such_heights/pseuds/such_heights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for <a href="http://glass-icarus.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://glass-icarus.livejournal.com/"><b>glass_icarus</b></a>, a belated birthday kisslet!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emergency Rescue Plan Alpha

Merlin had been kissing Arthur for about a minute now. Arthur probably ought to protest, and shove Merlin away, and demand to know what on earth was going on, but he didn't seem to have quite got round to it yet. Merlin had been very sudden about it, stopping dead in the middle of the woods and grabbing Arthur's shoulders, before starting to kiss him thoroughly without so much as a 'by your leave, your highness'.

Arthur planned to chastise Merlin for such untoward behaviour any moment now. In the meantime, he always believed in doing every job to the best of his ability, and besides, his eyes appeared to have fallen shut entirely of their own accord.

"Um," Merlin said vaguely, and drew away. He patted Arthur's jacket a bit.

"Well?" Arthur asked.

"Well what?"

"I'm waiting for the very good explanation you no doubt have prepared."

"Oh." Merlin frowned. "I – yes. I did have one." He looked even more dazed than usual, then his eyes widened. "Danger! Big, fiery danger – I saved your life!"

"Really," said Arthur.

"Yes. There's a – just here, along the path." Merlin picked up a stone. "Watch this."

He threw it forward, and as it reached about three feet in front of them the stone promptly burst into flames.

"Huh," said Arthur. "And you just – sensed that coming."

"It's a gift," Merlin told him, looking very pleased with himself.

"Right then," said Arthur, doing his level best to keep his scepticism to himself. Merlin had just saved his life, after all, it seemed churlish to spoil his delusion. No doubt something manifest had alerted Merlin to the situation that Arthur would have spotted too, given another second.

"Shall we go the other way, then?" Merlin asked.

"I don't know about you, Merlin, but I don't seem to have 'get burned to a crisp' on today's agenda."

Merlin sighed in a very long-suffering sort of a way, which was completely unjustified; Arthur was the one who had to put up with all manner of insufferable things in this – well, 'friendship' seemed a strong word, perhaps 'long-standing working relationship' or similar. They turned to go back.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked after a while.

"Mm?"

"Back there, before."

"Yes?" Merlin said, sounding guilty already.

"You had a matter of moments to stop me from taking another step forward, and _that_ was the method you decided upon?"

"Um. It just sort of came to mind?" Merlin offered.

"I see."

Merlin looked at him shiftily and rubbed the back of his neck, which was turning an interesting shade of pink.

Arthur grinned. Merlin appeared to be wishing himself into a hole in the ground, and Arthur decided he'd probably need time to make sure he'd fully etched this particular expression into his memory. His mind filling up with thoughts of the soft, warm press of Merlin's fingers and the smiling corners of his mouth, but that could wait a little while.

"Erk," Merlin said, and squirmed.


End file.
